Episode II: The Adversary Unveiled
by raisingirl02
Summary: (Discontinued.) Obi-Wan falls for his Jedi partner as Anakin's evil ascends.
1. Default Chapter Title

  
**Title:** "Star Wars: Episode II -- The Adversary Unveiled" (1/?)   
**Author:** Melissa Lee   
**Date:** 6-21-99   
**Rating:** G   
**Spoilers:** "Star Wars: Episode I -- The Phantom Menace"   
**Feedback:** Of course I want feedback! I'd like to know if this prototype is any good. Queen_Amidala73@hotmail.com   
**Disclaimer:** Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Masters Yoda and Mace, and anybody else you may recognize belong to the genius of George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. 

  
**Author's Notes:** While reading this, please take a caring eye; this is my first try at Star Wars fanfiction. I also write _X-Files_ fanfic, but the viewing -- and adoration -- of Episode I: The Phantom Menace inspired me quite a bit. Excuse the lack of knowledge concerning the Jedi Code and such, but I know little of it past what is said in Episodes I, IV-VI.   
**Dedications & Thanks:** What can I say? All the thanks goes to Laura, aka Yoda, ;) for her genius, vast volumes of Star Wars know-how, and great Episode II theories. This story is for you, Laura, for helping me work out that plotline and for not backing out of it when I got scared of the conflicting notes. I owe it all to you! :o) -- I would also like to send out a thank you to the talented Backstreet Boys for singing the song "Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely" so many nights while I stayed up tapping at my computer, inspired by their masterpiece. 

  
**Summary:** Anakin takes the role of Padawan learner to Obi-Wan as a young woman struggles to lead the rare life of a female Jedi knight. 

*-~-*-~-*   
  
The Force was flowing.   
  
But that wasn't all. As Anakin Skywalker sat cross-legged atop a small, round stone at the center of a pond he heard and felt the cascading waterfall's dull thundering behind him. Under closed lids the boy's eyes twitched in deep concentration.   
  
Suddenly, Anakin's right hand shot out of his sleeve to an area in front of him, slightly to the left. Eyes still closed, the motion sent a thick spray of water out to that specific area.   
  
"You got me," came the defeated response.   
  
Anakin's bright blue eyes popped open and an energetic smile lighted his youthful features. "Did I really?" he asked in astonishment.   
  
Paddling to the shallow end of the pond, until he could stand, Obi-Wan Kenobi studied his apprentice's genuine surprise. After a few moments of locked gazes, he said, "Do your instincts tell you so?" Anakin looked into the swirling depths pensively, indecisive. "The Force doesn't acknowledge yes or no," Obi-Wan continued, "if you feel that you are on target, then you are." Waiting for a response from his Padawan learner, Obi-Wan was replied with only silence. "Did you spray me or not, Anakin?"   
  
Now staring hard into the water, Anakin turned his gaze to Obi-Wan, his face uncovering a rueful grin. "You bet!" he exclaimed.   
  
Hiding his amusement with an admonishing shake of his head, Obi-Wan walked up the bank of the pond, wringing the water out of his standard Jedi garments. Seating himself on the soft ground in the shade of the forest's thick canopy, he called, "That will be all for today, Anakin," acknowledging the end of the day's lessons in the way of the Force.   
  
Anakin's recent days of apprenticeship had been spent at this very pond. Obi-Wan had created the exercise himself, knowing it would be a more interesting practice for the adventurous boy. Anakin seated himself in the middle of the pond, eyes closed, and concentrated on feeling the midi-chlorians surge through him. Obi-Wan, with the aid of an A99 Aquata breather, via his ever-present utility belt, would swim into the pond and remain there. When he broke the surface, Anakin, feeling his presence, would use the Force to splash his master with water. However, if Anakin's concentration was distracted or unfocused, Obi-Wan would shoot water at him. Thus, concentration was centered. Either way, somebody got water up their nose.   
  
A neighbor to the world-wide city of Coruscant, Aquafolia's dense forests were Obi-Wan's ideal place for a Padawan learner's training. The young Jedi's own master had used his dying breath having Obi-Wan vow to train Anakin, despite the dangers Master Yoda had foreseen in the boy. The Jedi Council on Coruscant, however, had admitted Obi-Wan's request to train Anakin in the Jedi arts. And Obi- Wan was beginning to learn what an experience the very training was; not only for the apprentice, but for the master.   
  
The first few months of training, Anakin's apprenticeship had taken Obi-Wan's attention away from being sorrowful of his master's death. But that was all it was, a mere distraction. Although he knew it was wrong, Obi-Wan was thankful for the distraction the training provided. He wasn't completely sure, but he had a feeling Anakin felt the same. The first month of Anakin's training held morose undertones; Qui-Gon was a current thought on both of their minds. Obi-Wan knew that only time would heal the wounds, but after six years, he still missed his master's presence, his wisdom, and his support.   
  
The worry at the front of Obi-Wan's mind, however, was his own capability to successfully complete Anakin's training. Despite the number of years of training, Obi-Wan still wasn't positive whether or not he was trying his absolute hardest to make Anakin into the best possible Jedi.   
  
Urgent to fulfill his vow, he had taken Anakin as his apprentice as soon as he had passed the Jedi trials. In moments of frustration he would question his own capability, wondering if he was experienced enough as a Jedi to handle Anakin and his 20,000 plus midi-chlorians. Then a flood of questions involving Anakin's clouded future, his perpetual fear, and other such pessimistic ideas would fight for command of Obi-Wan's thoughts. In the end, a cloud of melancholy would hover over him, until Anakin's training distracted him once more.   
  
Pushing his concerns to the back of his mind, Obi-Wan made a mental note to voice his thoughts to Master Yoda upon his and Anakin's return to Coruscant the following morning. In the meantime, the dinner reserved at their ship was calling. 

*-~-*   
  
The morning sky was alight with magenta and bright orange flames, the sun's sinuous fingers reaching across the horizon's expanse and peeling the night's heavy blanket off of Coruscant. The double moons were sinking behind the horizon, and the numerous peaks and towers of the planet-wide city could be seen poking the sky's brilliant painting.   
  
Anakin Skywalker pressed his nose against the thick glass of the Y-wing, excited to be back on the vivacious planet he had come to love over his months of visiting the Jedi Council. Anakin wondered idly if the Queen of Naboo would also be on Coruscant, considering her role in the Galactic Senate. His mind churning a mile per minute, Anakin's thoughts rested upon the small desert planet of Tatooine, and a woman there he missed more than anything.   
  
Anakin turned to the Jedi manning the Y-wing's controls, noticing that his master seemed lost in his own thoughts, or in boredom. Anakin couldn't be sure which, judging from the man's usual blank expression. Seeming to have known Anakin was preparing to speak, Obi-Wan Kenobi looked down at his apprentice in the passenger seat, focusing his attention upon the boy.   
  
"Master," Anakin began, speaking slowly in order for the words to come out right, "you have been training me for a long time--" Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "--and I was wondering if perhaps we could take a short break, and I could go to Tatooine and visit my mother." Obi-Wan's face fell slightly as he turned this new thought over in his mind. Anakin, desperate to get to his home planet, continued, saying, "I've gained well enough truguts to pay Watto off... to free Mom."   
  
Obi-Wan squinted his deep-set, sapphire-tinted eyes on Coruscant's horizon, pensive as always. "Ani, it is not my place to determine your freedom of will during the Padawan phase of Jedi training," he said slowly. "But I will gladly put in a word for you during the Council's revision of your training. However, you must remember that you are unlike most Padawan learners. Most children brought to us for Jedi training are very young in age, six months to a year old in some cases. These children do not know their parents; they haven't had the chance to. The advantage to this is that the apprentices develop a relationship with their master only. The master is their family. With you, you have a mother, on another planet. To the Jedi Council, this is an inconvience, and you must understand that they may not allow you to see her."   
  
The dirty blonde-headed boy fiddled with his Padawan braid for a few moments, as if scolding it for getting so much longer in such little time. Obi-Wan watched, bemused. He clearly remembered his initial hatred for the apprentice's hair-style, and his rebellious ponytail.   
  
"I understand," Anakin said finally, his head hung. Many nights he would spend at his holoprojector in the temple or on the Y-wing, promising Shmi Skywalker that he would return to Tatooine and free all the slaves. Anakin wasn't sure whether or not his mother took his promises seriously, but Anakin did, and he always kept his promises.   
  
"Here we are," Anakin heard Obi-Wan mumble as he landed the Y-wing on the Jedi Temple's landing pad effortlessly. Switching off the engine, Obi-Wan receded to the cockpit, donning the traditional brown Jedi cloak and motioning for Anakin to follow suit.   
  
Wordlessly, the two passed through the quiet marble halls of the Jedi Temple, glancing at meditating Jedi and regarding Council members respectively. They stopped at a set of tall doors of a shiny, unknown wood the color of molasses. Obi-Wan raised his hand to knock on the thick door, noticing Anakin's insecurity as he fidgeted with the sleeve of his cloak.   
  
A clear "Come in," resounded through the doors. Obi-Wan gripped the handle and swung the door open, revealing the two Senior Council members. Watching Anakin step gingerly into the grand circular room before him, Obi-Wan forced down his own uneasiness, hoping that the Council would approve of Anakin's training thus far.   
  
Though they were similar in height, Obi-Wan and Anakin were far apart in age; it didn't take a Council member to foresee that Anakin would become a tall, well-built Jedi as the two stood side-by-side on the outer rim of the room.   
  
Apparently, Master Yoda and Mace Windu had an earlier audience. In the absolute center of the room, a Jedi stood weilding a blue lightsaber against four quick-moving remotes. The Jedi had a thick helmet on his head, and his face was masked from seeing the small floating remotes. Obi-Wan watched in amazement as the Jedi, cutting an impressive figure against the panel windows viewing the Coruscant sunrise, deflected every blast the remotes sent in his direction. At one moment, all four remotes fired simultaneously, yet the Jedi twisted his body and bright blue lightsaber effortlessly, and fluidly blocked each shot. After five minutes of Force-driven swordsmanship, the Jedi had completed in having two of the remotes detonate one another and destroyed another deflecting the remote's own blast. The last had been simply sliced in half.   
  
"Flow strongly within you, the Force does," Master Yoda said to the Jedi, acknowledging the end of the remote session.   
  
"Very good, indeed," agreed Master Windu, applauding softly. "Excellent job, Starquest."   
  
Noticing the rapt attention Anakin was paying to the Jedi, Obi-Wan knew he wasn't the only one with a growing curiousity to learn the identity of this Jedi Starquest.   
  
"Jedi Kenobi and Young Skywalker," Yoda addressed them, turning to the two cloaked in shadows, "Come. Like you to meet someone, I would."   
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin locked gazes for a moment, reassuring each other in the Senior Jedi masters' presence. Together they walked to the center of the room immediately. Obi-Wan's keen eyes raked over the Jedi's sleek form as he shut down his lightsaber; he knew the other man to be a Jedi by his skills, although the Jedi wasn't wearing the standard Jedi garments. Instead, the Jedi was outfitted in black knee-high boots over form-fitting navy slacks, and a loosely-tucked white long-sleeved shirt.   
  
The Jedi turned to face the master and apprentice upon their arrival, and removed the helmet hiding his identity. Long, black leather-gloved fingers slipped to the helmet, pulling it forward over his head revealing... a short, black French braid and an attractive young face. Least to say, Obi-Wan was taken aback. A _girl_>?? He knew Jedi women were admitted by the Jedi code, but it was extremely rare.   
  
The female Jedi seemed to take Obi-Wan's subtle, yet clear bewilderment in stride, and she extended a hand with a polite smile. In a daze Obi-Wan shook hands with the girl, finding himself immediately drawn into her fathomless green eyes.   
  
"Miryan Starquest," the Jedi offered her name, holding a strong grip on the other Jedi's hand. "Is it... Obi-Wan Kenobi?" she asked, inquisitive on his first name.   
  
Giving Miryan a tight-lipped smile, Obi-Wan nodded and released her hand, saying, "Pleased to have made your acquaintance."   
  
"I heard of your maneuvers in the battle of Naboo, and the fight with the Sith," said Miryan, the reference immediately saddening Obi-Wan. "Quite impressive."   
  
"The life of a Jedi has its victories," he answered. Then, more quietly, "and its losses."   
  
Miryan, however, had turned to Anakin, and was introducing herself to him, finding that young Skywalker was quite the charmer.   
  
"I was the starpilot that blew up the Droid Conrol ship in the Naboo battles," Anakin told her matter-of-factly. "Maybe I could take you out in the ship I'm building?" he added hopefully.   
  
A tiny smirk stole its way onto Miryan's face, and she replied, "I'm afraid I'm not too fond of starpiloting, as ironic as it may sound."   
  
Anakin shrugged in response. "It's a pity."   
  
Miryan resisted a smile of amusement towards the boy's antics, and turned to the Senior Jedi Masters.   
  
"Come at dawn tomorrow, Starquest," Master Mace instructed, "and we will discuss your first mission."   
  
"The Force with you, be it may," croaked Master Yoda in conclusion. Mace promptly echoed him.   
  
Holding the thick fighters' helmet tightly against her side, Miryan bowed respectively to the Jedi Masters and exited the room, flashing a smile of farewell in Anakin and Obi-Wan's direction.   
  
Casting one more look at the receding figure of Miryan, Anakin stepped before Master Yoda and Mace and went down on one knee. Obi-Wan followed suit mere seconds later.   
  
"How long has Anakin been under mastership, Obi-Wan?" began Mace, fixing the young Jedi with a stern gaze.   
  
Feeling Anakin's nervous presence beside him, Obi-Wan looked directly into Mace's inquisitive stare. "Nearing six years, Master."   
  
"Attain all traits of a noble Jedi, does he?" questioned Yoda, his long ears stretching out as he spoke.   
  
Obi-Wan hesitated for the shortest moment before answering. "Anakin possesses great strength and stamina," he began, "and he has no problem locating the living Force within him." He paused, aimlessly concentrating on his two clasped hands resting atop his knee. "However, he can momentarily be easily distracted with his impatience."   
  
Yoda considered Obi-Wan's cautious words, sensing the truth within them. "Hmm..." he murmured pensively. Mace Windu stroked his chin, also deep in thought.   
  
Peeling his gaze of Anakin, Mace turned to Yoda, whispering something inaudible to him. Yoda nodded slowly in agreement.   
  
"Anakin," he said, "tested with a view screen, you will be. Obi-Wan, walk with me, you will."   
  
Obi-Wan immediately stood up, casting his kneeling apprentice a look of reassurance. He could sense the worried thoughts passing through Anakin's mind and willed the boy's anxiety to cease. He only wish he could end his own unease.   
  
Shoving his hands into the huge sleeves of the long Jedi cloak, Obi-Wan follwed the hobbling form of Master Yoda through the tall wooden doors.   
  
The two Jedi walked side-by-side through the corridors of the quiet Temple. Finally, Yoda spoke. "A troubled mind, you have, Obi-Wan."   
  
At first Obi-Wan was surprised that Yoda could read him so easily, then scolded himself for not knowing better. "I foresee a grave disturbance in the Force, Master," he said, focusing on the green marble tiles he walked upon.   
  
Master Yoda also faced forward, pushing himself along with his ever-present gimer stick. "Sensed this upcoming disturbance, I have."   
  
Turning his face slightly towards the Jedi Master, Obi-Wan's brow furrowed and he swallowed, then said, "I believe it is associated with Anakin."   
  
Yoda wrinkled his button nose in response, saying, "Clouded his future is. Know for sure, we cannot." Obi-Wan's silence prompted him to continue. "Done well with him, you have," he said. "However, be not blinded by your success."   
  
Obi-Wan questioned inwardly. He looked down at Yoda inquisitively, who met his gaze, nodding slowly. Somehow, Obi-Wan still felt hollow inside, despite Master Yoda's comment.   
  
"Worried over your mastership, you still are?" he prodded.   
  
"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan answered, trying not to sound too disappointed. "I cannot help but question my own capability."   
  
"An exceptional boy, Anakin is," agreed Yoda. "Patient with his impatience, you must be."   
  
"I understand."   
  
Master Yoda and Obi-Wan continued down the hallways, both lost in similar thoughts.   
  
Yoda spoke last, warning, "Control his anger, Anakin cannot. Room for the Dark Side, there still is." 

*-~-*   
  
Anakin Skywalker and Master Mace Windu were having a stare down. The dark-skinned Senior Council member held a view screen in his hands, leaning his elbows on his knees. Glancing quickly down at the screen, which portrayed a blue-tinted waterfall, Mace looked back at the boy before him. He was nudging Anakin's mind, distracting him and pushing him away from deep concentration. Keeping tabs on the living Force was a hard-acquired skill that was valued highly among Jedi.   
  
The apprentice took a deep breath in renewed determination and squinted his dark blue eyes, mentally reaching for the Force within him. As he sought for it, his mind drifted to the rainforest planet of Aquafolia, to the pond he had spent so many weeks training...   
  
"A waterfall!" Anakin exclaimed. He surpressed the urge to grin at his success.   
  
"Good," Mace said quietly, switching the view screen to a new image.   
Just as Anakin began to focus on the screen again, he felt a familiar ripple in the Force. Turning to the tall wooden doors of the circular room, he saw Obi-Wan and Master Yoda walk in.   
  
Mace shut the view screen, setting it down beside his seat. The boy was more atune to the living Force than he had initially expected. Master Mace himself had not felt Yoda and Obi-Wan's presence approaching.   
  
Obi-Wan stepped to his place beside his apprentice, feeling Anakin's excitement. Eyeing the boy curiously, Obi-Wan wondered if he would spontaneously combust any moment now.  he thought idly.   
  
With some effort, Yoda pulled himself up into his seat next to Mace, wriggling in search of comfort. He looked to his colleague, who whispered, "The boy did very well," approvingly. Yoda nodded thoughtfully, looking quite pleased.   
  
"Ready for lightsaber construction, are you?" Yoda asked Obi-Wan.   
  
"A lightsaber! Wow!" Anakin blurted out excitedly. The three Jedi turned sharply to him, surprised with his outburst.   
  
"Anakin..." Obi-Wan admonished his apprentice, loud enough for only the boy to hear. Anakin hung his head, a deep pink color rising into his cheeks.   
  
Refusing to look at Anakin, Obi-Wan replied, "Yes, Master, I believe he is ready."   
  
Satisfied with the Jedi's confident demeanor, Mace looked to Yoda before saying, "Anakin Skywalker, you will take six days of your training to gather raw materials for construction of your lightsaber. The Council will provide you with a one-man ship, for this _is_ a solitary mission, an Astromech droid, and supplies for the six-day period. Upon arrival on Coruscant, we will review your lightsaber and test you for effectiveness of use. Understand?"   
  
"Yes, Master," replied Anakin.   
  
"Be on your way immediately," said Yoda. "And the Force with you, be it may."   
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed to the Jedi Masters, heading for the exit. Half way to the wooden doors, Anakin stopped, as if he had forgotten something. Obi-Wan gave him an inquisitive look, then seemed to remember. He nodded his approval, and waited beside the doors.   
  
Anakin stepped back to the center of the room, awaiting the Masters' attention.   
  
"More to say, have you?" Master Yoda questioned.   
  
"Yes, Master. If you permit me to do so," answered Anakin smartly.   
  
"Go ahead," said Mace Windu curiously.   
  
"I have been training under Obi-Wan's apprenticeship for six years," Anakin began. "Before I leave on my lightsaber construction mission, I... I would like to take a few days to leave for Tatooine, and free my mother."   
  
Mace turned to his colleague, a grave look engraved on his face. Yoda met his gaze, a similar expression on his own features. Within a few short moments, their minds were made up.   
  
"Denied," concluded Yoda tightly. "Training! You must complete training!"   
  
"You must devote your entirety to your training, Anakin," agreed Mace. "Only after you've become a full-fledged Jedi may you visit your mother."   
  
Anakin stared hard at the two Jedi Masters. Knowing he couldn't question their authority, he gulped and bowed curtly, walking towards the door. It took everything Anakin had in him to control his anger, his pain. The rage seized at his being, clutching his throat and stinging his eyes.   
  
He hurried to the door, shoving away the fear as he always had. Upon reaching the door, he only hoped Obi-Wan hadn't noticed the sheen that had collected over his eyes. 

  
  
--To Be Continued... Episode II -- The Adversary Unveiled, Part II-- 

  
*-~-*-~-*   
"Show me the meaning of being lonely,   
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?   
Tell me why I can't be there where you are,   
There's something missing in my heart...   
[On] guilty roads to an endless love,   
There's no control, are you with me now?"   
  
~"Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely"   
by the Backstreet Boys 


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Title:** "Star Wars: Episode II -- The Adversary Unveiled" (2/?)   
**Author:** Melissa Lee   
**Date:** 6-30-99   
**Rating:** G   
**Spoilers:** "Star Wars: Episode I -- The Phantom Menace"   
**Feedback:** <>   
**Disclaimer:** <>   
  
**Author's Note:** I was informed that Y-wing's didn't exist during this time period. Unfortunately for me and my limited knowledge, ;-) I'm going to stick with the different *insert letter*-winged vehicles, until I learn otherwise. Thanks for the info, though!   
**Dedications & Thanks:** A HUGE thank you goes out to whomever created the 'Jedi Apprentice' series and the *insanely* talented author of "Heir to the Empire" Timothy Zahn for increasing my knowledge of the Jedi tenfold with their ingenuity and wonderful form of afternoon entertainment. -- I dedicate this to three of my best friends, Laura, Monica, and Tracy. For their support, whether it was suggestions, demanding, "Where's Part II!?" or simply listening my ideas, I thank you three for putting up with me. :O)   
  
**Summary:** <>   
  
  
*-~-*-~-*   
  
Long, weaving ribbons of golden sand swept across the deserts of Tatooine. At the bottom of the rolling hills the wind encountered herds of slowly moving banthas, and the ribbons would twist against each other, interloping into a flowing quilt that blanketed Tatooine's creatures against the cruel twin suns.   
Laying under one such blanket was a homemade starfighter, decked out with blue and white markings and carrying a blue-domed Astromech droid. Trudging away from this such ship was young Anakin Skywalker, his Padawan learner braid swept over his shoulder and his chin jutting forward in a determined manner. Ahead of Anakin lay the spaceport of Mos Espa.   
Fighting his way through the farmers, the traders, the bounty hunters and other space scum, Anakin's bright blue eyes rested fondly upon the slave hovel he had spent his childhood years. Unable to hold back his excitement, he rushed into the tiny home, almost surprised at its size compared to the elegant, roomy furnishings at the Jedi Temple.   
"Mom?" he called, not daring to go any further than the kitchen.   
"Ani? Is that you?" a whithering voice responded. And out of Anakin's former bedroom came Shmi Skywalker, complete with dishrag in hand.   
For a moment the two just looked at one another, taking in the differences that had occurred over the years. Anakin immediately noticed the silvery strands in the woman's hair and the wrinkles lining her features. Shmi placed a frail hand to the base of her neck, barely believing the sight of her own son.   
"Anakin..." she gasped.   
He smiled broadly in response, simply nodding his authenticity. As he took his first tentative step toward Shmi, the entire world seemed to collapse from beneath him. Swirling black clouds swept around Anakin's mother, engulfing her within its angry tendrils and dragging her away from her desperate son.   
Anakin screamed and shoved his arm into the thick smoke, reaching in futility. The more Shmi struggled against the tugging clouds, the more they pulled her down and pushed Anakin away. Finally, the clouds enveloped the woman whole, and she disappeared from Anakin's sight.   
"Mom!" Anakin screamed into the night. Damp from the cold sweat he had long since broken into, he shot up to a sitting position in bed, his eyes madly searching the room. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, planting his feet flat on the cool marble floor. Squeezing his eyes shut, it took everything Anakin had in him to push the nightmare's images out of his mind. He absently reached an arm across his chest to massage the pain out of his shoulders; however, the pain in his heart refused to leave him.   
Hearing the labored breathing and sensing his apprentice's discomfort, Obi-Wan tore himself out of bed, running through the connecting door to Anakin's part of the joint room. He found the Padawan seated awkwardly on his bed within the darkened area, his eyes focused on an imperceptible point in the room.   
"Anakin? What's the matter?" asked Obi-Wan, kneeling beside the bed in order to see Anakin's face.   
"I had a... a nightmare..." he answered, rubbing an arm across his forehead. Obi-Wan's brow furrowed in concern, feeling the boy's hot breath pushing against his bare skin. He waited, watching Anakin to see if he would tell any more.   
Anakin, however, would not speak. He simply sat with his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands. Several minutes later, Anakin sensed his master's inquisitive stare boring into him, and he lay down, his back to Obi-Wan, and yanked the sheet over his trembling body.   
Rubbing a hand over his tired face, Obi-Wan repressed a sigh of frustration. He reached his hand to grab Anakin's shoulder, preparing to question the boy. Then, deciding it would do no good, he pulled his hand back. Anakin would be leaving the next morning on his lightsaber construction mission, and the last thing Obi-Wan wanted to be remembered as would be a pushy Master.   
Feeling dejected, Obi-Wan sullenly walked back to his own room with memories of Qui-Gon Jinn soothing the nightmares away from a young apprentice sporting a short ponytail.   
  
  
*-~-*   
  
A-317 displayed a colorful projection of breakfast meals for an intrigued Miryan Starquest. Finally, the girl pointed to a scrumptious-looking selection, saying, "That one, please."   
The droid promptly placed a steaming ceramic plate on the table before Miryan, then filling a tall crystal glass with thick pink lemonade. "Will there be anything else?" A-317 asked in a soft voice.   
"No, thwank yew," replied Miryan around a mouthful, "thath's juss perfick." She eyed the receding protocol droid curiously, chewing thoughtfully. Under the life of a Jedi apprentice, Miryan had rarely spent much time on systems tightly under the reign of the droid-loving Republic. Once Miryan had settled into her room at the Coruscant Jedi Temple, she had learned to become comfortable within the constant presence of the metallic creatures.   
Stuffing herself with another mouthful, Miryan glanced out the large picture window across the room from her, idly wondering about the cultures and lifestyles on all the nameless systems. Vaguely noticing that she had cleaned off the ceramic plate, she sat up from the table in search of that big brown cloak all Jedi were required to wear. On occasion, Miryan had been able to get away with wearing her own clothes, but she knew it was inevitable to escape donning the traditional cream-colored tunic and pants, and thin, silken brown robes; despite the fact that the garments had been tailored for larger , a thought that ticked Miryan off the slightest bit.   
Mentally slapping herself, Miryan couldn't believe she had let her thoughts wander so. From entering the Jedi Academy to facing the Trials, Miryan had loved and been fascinated with the world of the Jedi. Although many of her fellow students had found it amusing to yank on her hair and intimidate her with their bigger stature, Miryan only made such things reasons to push herself harder, to achieve her best. In the end, Master Far-Deil had chosen the little girl over the tall, strong boys. Miryan fondly remembered that day.   
As a naive 11 year-old Padawan, however, Miryan would often ask Far-Deil questions such as, "Why am I the only girl in the Academy?" Her Master would ponder the question for a few minutes each time she asked, then would reply, "Males tend to be more sensitive to the Force, Miryan. But you're special. That is why you are here."   
"I don't feel special," the girl would then pout.   
Far-Deil would then allow himself the tiniest of smiles, finding the situation somehow ironic. Though it was unhealthy for Padawans to have inflated egos, Far-Deil understood how Miryan grew up around condescending colleagues, and he knew that her fear would get the better of her unless he helped her understand that simply  under apprenticeship was special.   
"You must listen, young Padawan," Far-Deil would say in the most comforting tone he could muster. "Imagine a group of tiny babies, none of them more than three months old. Most of them are boys -- except for one baby girl." He pointed a long finger between Miryan's two emerald eyes. "You. Out of all those little boys with high midi-chlorian counts, they chose you to go to the Jedi Academy. And you know why?"   
Miryan thought about it for a little while, her smooth brow furrowed in concentration, then she shrugged, saying, "I dunno."   
"Because you  special." A smile would then reward the experienced Jedi, and the Padawan's lessons would proceed.   
However, due to human nature, the stressful days of the Jedi Trials forced Miryan to weigh the odds. Remembering such cherished memories of her days with the tall Dressilian Master helped pass the hours, but her rough life at the Academy seemed to always come back. But there was one thing that always kept Miryan in high spirits. During the ponderings of such regrets, never once had she entertained the thought of giving up. Miryan knew she was destined to be a Knight.   
Presently feeling somewhat satisfied with herself, the young Jedi placed the cloak's hood gently over her head, preparing for her meeting with the Council.   
Miryan strode through the passageways of the Temple, her soft brown boots barely audible throughout the high-ceilinged building. At last she arrived to the circular meeting room of the Council, and knocked on the tall wooden doors.   
When permission was granted, Miryan pushed into the round room, bowing to the 12-being Council upon entrance. Much to her surprise, in the center of the room stood fellow young Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, who cast her an inquisitive blue-eyed stare.   
  
*-~-*   
  
Anakin Skywalker yanked the thick fighters' helmet over his head, haphazardly adjusting the chin strap. He could feel the X-wing around him begin to rev up, and a querky beep from the Astromech droid B4-K3 in the aft droid socket signaled to him that the ship was prepared to begin the pre-launch sequence. Anakin focused his vision on the rising sun coming above the docking platform, trying to keep his mind clear of all the conflicting emotions warring within him.   
Setting a course for the mineral-rich planet of Aquafolia, Anakin jetted out of the Coruscant atmosphere. He let the autopilot take over, and leaned back in the seat, letting out a long sigh. Though Jedi were taught a special hibernation method for long journeys, Anakin declined the need to become comatose, knowing he would only be asleep for a short period of time.   
He absently eyed the X-wing's many controls, remembering the first time he had piloted an X-wing. As a Padawan, Anakin did not do that much individual starpiloting, but he easily recalled how neurotic he had been once he settled into the pilots' seat during the flight phase of his training.   
Part of a Jedi's training required piloting skills in cases of emergency. A fine pilot himself, many times Obi-Wan would allow Anakin to fly the Y-wing they used for interplanetary travel. Obi-Wan would tell Anakin a planet they needed to get to, but not how to get to it. Reaching out with the Force, Anakin would let his instincts guide his hands on the controls to the location of his Master's choice. Each try had been a success.   
Watching the starlines whiz by the ship through hyperspace, Anakin now strived to remember the parts needed to build his lightsaber. Magnetic stabilizing ring, Anakin recited inwardly, energy modulation circuits, energy gate, power cell, cycling field energizers, primary crystal... Anakin squinted, his mind suddenly foggy. Pushing his brain, he worked to recall the second crystal. Focusing crystal! That's it, he thought triumphantly, satisfied.   
All those nights Obi-Wan had made him study were beginning to pay off. As Beefor whistled that they were approaching the rainforest planet of Aquafolia, Anakin imagined the diagram of his lightsaber, decidedly choosing its energy blade to be a bright, fiery blue...   
Once again manning the X-wing's controls, he pulled the ship out of lightspeed before entering Aquafolia's atmosphere. Anakin picked out a clearing near the pond he and Obi-Wan had spent so many months, then carefully landed the ship on a ground covered thickly with moss. Shutting the quadrupled jet engines down, Anakin listened to the sound of the turbines slowly decreasing speed. He turned his gaze out the port window, studying the terrain pensively.   
He wished Obi-Wan had commented in his defense concerning his trip to Tatooine.  Anakin thought dryly, considering the Jedi Masters' resolute standing on the matter. With that, he pushed images of his nightmare out of his mind, working to deplete the fear that had inexplicably welled up within him. Acknowledging Beefor's electronic gurgle behind him, Anakin opened the canopy to the X-wing and climbed out, in search of primary crystals and the metallic bark of Myrkr trees.   
  
*-~-*   
  
Blinking twice in a vague form of disbelief, Miryan eyed Obi-Wan curiously, momentarily pondering over a series of reasons why they would be called to the Council Chamber on the same day. However, knowing that the answer to such questions would be soon revealed, Miryan simply nodded her greeting to Obi-Wan, who returned the gesture with a tiny smile.   
Miryan removed her hood and tucked her hands into her sleeves, waiting for either of the Senior Council members to begin speaking.   
"Obi-Wan, Miryan," addressed Master Mace Windu, looking to both consecutively, "do you believe you have fulfilled the idea of the perfect Jedi?"   
Both Miryan and her male counterpart were taken aback by the question, and glanced at each other inquisitively. Supposedly, the 'perfect Jedi' was incapable of doing no wrong, was looked upon as the surefire guardian of peace. The 'perfect Jedi' had no faults. After a few tense moments, Obi-Wan answered, "I believe I can speak for Miryan when I say that achieving the skill of the 'perfect Jedi' is impossible."   
Obi-Wan glanced at Miryan again, who smiled approvingly as Master Yoda murmured, "Wise answer, Obi-Wan." The Senior Council member then turned to Miryan, asking, "Believe this, do you?"   
Completely unhesitant, the Jedi girl replied, "I agree whole-heartedly with Obi-Wan, Master."   
Taking Miryan's answer into consideration for only a moment, as if he had known her answer before she said it, Master Mace Windu asked, "Are there any such skills either of you wish you could improve upon?"   
The two Jedi had a vague idea where this line of questioning was heading, but both thought about the inquiry nonetheless.   
Miryan replied first. "I believe, Master, that I've been having troubles controlling my feelings, and tend to be..." She looked down at her feet uncomfortably, the lines of the Jedi Code that stated, "There is no emotion," and "There is no passion" whirling through her mind like a runaway land speeder. Looking back to the Council members, she finished, "intense in my actions."   
The female Jedi Council member Adi Gallia nodded thoughtfully, then turned her gaze to Obi-Wan. He had focused on a spot through the room's windows, deep in thought. Finally, after a few anxious moments, he said quietly, "I wish not only to be Anakin's Master... but his friend."   
Miryan's heart sank from Obi-Wan's comment, and she momentarily wondered what was the cause of such an odd pairing.   
"What do you believe is the cause of your problem, Obi-Wan?" inquired Adi Gallia, her voice rippling through the room like the waves of her home planet.   
"Mistress, I don't believe I... talk with him enough," he replied, somewhat indecisively. He felt Miryan's eyes studying him, and he looked up reluctantly to meet her sorrowful gaze.   
The dark-skinned Mistress Adi regarded the pair before her, knowing that the coupling was near vital for both Jedi's efficiency. Pushing a silky headtail over her shoulder, Adi shot a look to Mace Windu, who accepted the gesture with a brief nod. He then turned to Master Yoda, and the two held a quiet conversation. Finally, Yoda loudly announced, "Obi-Wan and Miryan, paired, you will be."   
It was all Obi-Wan could do  to let his eyes bug out of his head. Paired? Is that what this was all about? "Excuse my ignorance, Master, but for what purpose?" Beside him, he sensed Miryan's fierce agreement.   
Yoda's eyes widened with a child-like wonder at Obi-Wan's sudden outspoken behavior, but it was Mace who answered the Young Jedi. "Miryan and yourself are the extremes on the emotional scale, so to speak. We believe that in each other's presence will cancel out such problems, and will therefore enhance your capabilities." The Jedi Master stopped, eyeing the two carefully.   
"Your first mission," said Master Ki-Adi-Mundi slowly, "will be to track down a series of rumors surrounding Sith sightings."   
A fleeting expression of doubt flashed across Obi-Wan's features, but he quickly masked it with his usual blank facade, inquiring no further.   
Miryan, however, could not believe that the Council would dispatch Jedi on the account of rumors. But, knowing it was disrespectful to question the judgement of such highly praised beings, she kept her mouth shut, her brow furrowed, and stared straight ahead. Yet her thoughts be-trayed her, and Yoda asked her, "Disapprove, do you?"   
For a moment, Miryan mentally went over ways to answer the question, which was simple, yet complex all at once. Finally, she replied, "With all due respect, Master, yes. I do not believe that this will be as beneficial as you think."   
Mace then leaned forward, rested his elbows atop his knees and templing his fingers in his well-known "I am right and you are wrong" stance. "Nevertheless, the reported Sith sightings  be looked into."   
Miryan nodded slowly, her expression momentarily futile before she dropped her gaze to the floor.   
"You will begin immediately," Adi announced liquidly, gesturing a long fingernail to a datapad Mace now held. "A Y-wing will be supplied for space travel, as well as a 25,000 Republic credit card in the situation that information happens to have a price attached."   
With that said, Mace turned the datapad over in his hands one last time, then extended it to the pair of Jedi. Adi fixed her eyes on them, captivated as, with the slightest of glances to Miryan, Obi-Wan stepped forward and accepted the datapad.   
Excellent, thought Adi, hiding her delight, they have already created a subconscious bond.   
  
*-~-*   
  
Chief Advisor to the Queen Tae Ispod journeyed down the long corridor, fidgeting with the buttons of his burgundy robe in a fit of anxiety.   
He hoped against hope that this such journey would be a success.   
Ispod clearly recalled the first two times he had suggested to the Queen that she marry. She had flatly declined, despite Ispod's remarks of how it would be "for the good of the Naboo". Amidala had then countered with the idea that her people would think her weak. That had kept Ispod quiet, forcing the tall, sinuous man to wonder if Amidala would be the next "virgin queen".   
But she had stalled him long enough. The girl had just turned nineteen.  thought Ispod in disdain. It was becoming almost vital to the Queen's emotional health, as well. He would hate to see Amidala as a recluse.   
Without even noticing that he had stopped, Ispod continued to the Queen's personal suite at the Theed Palace. He slicked his bluish-black hair with bony fingers, quietly entering the grand room.   
"My queen," addressed Ispod, "I wish to speak with you."   
Queen Amidala emmerged from around a corner of the room, and delicately seated herself on the maroon bench at the center of the suite, nonchalantly relaxing her long arms atop the stuffed velvet armrests.   
"As always, Tae," she responded, fixing her chestnut eyes on the Advisor, "I am willing to listen."   
Ispod tried his best to maintain a regal composure, and he held his hands nervously behind his back, inclining his head slightly. "I wonder, my queen, are you happy?"   
Amidala immediately became rigid at the innocent inquiry, and she frowned, her defenses up. "I have reached my top acheivement, Tae," she told him. "I am serving my people as I have always wanted to. I cannot be happier, and you know that." Ispod remained reticent, and at a loss of words. The Queen continued, "What are you getting at?"   
The Advisor tossed all remaining tactics out the window, saying, "Marriage, your majesty."   
The silken veil cascading from Amidala's headdress slipped across her back as she bowed her head, the fabric whispering incoherent secrets. She sighed then -- whether in resignation or frustration, Ispod could not be sure. The Queen straightened, fixing her eyes forward. Ispod nearly fizzled under the intensity of her gaze.   
"Perhaps," said Amidala slowly, "you are right."   
The Advisor was taken aback by how easily she had given in. He wondered what had changed his queen's mind, yet he feared questioning would lead to Amidala taking up her original opinion on the matter. However, he kept quiet, hoping she would continue.   
"You are curious over my decision, Advisor," the Queen stated, as if it were a widely known fact.   
Ispod cleared his throat surreptitiously, uncomfortably saying, "You read me well."   
A ghost of a smile tugged at the corners of Amidala's mouth, the red and white Scar of Remembrance painted on her lips curving the slightest bit. Yet as soon as it had appeared, the smile vanished, and she said, "I have thought of the idea of marriage for quite a while, Tae. And I believe that every woman -- even a queen -- deserves to have a family."   
Ispod smiled at hearing this, pleased with the image of a content queen, her husband, and their children enjoying the many luxuries of Naboo... "Very well, my queen. We shall prepare at once."   
Queen Amidala nodded slowly in response, acknowledging his dismissal. Once the Advisor left, she allowed her thoughts and attention to roam. She knew she could raise her children into good, well-rounded beings. Perhaps even good politicians. They would be sure to keep perpetual happiness within the galaxy. Amidala knew her children would carry on the peace of her planet, and even others, long after she was gone.   
  
*-~-*   
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi eased the central lightspeed control levers forward, watching as the starlines were replaced with the turquoise mottled sky of hyperspace. In approximately ten hours, the ship would reach the Outer Rim planet of Malastare, complete with methane lakes and Podracing courses.   
Anakin would have loved it.   
Thinking of his apprentice worried Obi-Wan. He hoped had reviewed all the study material about lightsabers they had gone over. Obi-Wan knew Anakin could handle a lightsaber with the grace and ease of any Jedi Knight, but had he listened long enough to remember how to build such a weapon? Only time would tell.   
Pushing the unanswered question from his mind, Obi-Wan focused on the search mission, staring sightlessly at the datapad for the third time in the past fifteen minutes. Everything had gone well so far. The Council had put a brand new Republic Transport ship at Obi-Wan and Miryan's dispense, and had kept the ship well-stocked. Everything was going as planned; they had immediately packed what little possessions Jedi owned, boarded the Transport, and left the Coruscant system.   
One minor detail that had put Obi-Wan at unease, however, was his new partner. Miryan either loved the sound of her own voice, or could not take the hint that Obi-Wan didn't  to talk. But the disappointed frown she bore whenever he replied with a shrug or a one-word answer gave him a feeling of inadequacy. Obi-Wan almost wished he could answer the girl's questions.   
But until the opportunity presented itself once again, he simply wondered what his female counterpart was up to. In one of their actual conversations, he and Miryan had decided to take shifts at the helm, considering they were the only two aboard the Transport ship. Obi-Wan had insisted that he take the first shift, and that Miryan try to get some rest. Had she really fallen asleep? Miryan appeared to Obi-Wan as a restless person, not to mention her supposed dread of spaceflight...   
The door to the bridge swished open, and Miryan herself edged in. "Hi," she greeted him quietly. "I couldn't sleep."   
Instead of taking the saying, "Actions speak louder than words," to the grave, Obi-Wan acknowledged with, "Are you sure you want to be up here for five hours?"   
"I doubt I'll get any sleep at all," Miryan assured him, giving him a wry grin, "I've been plagued by a bout of anxiety all morning."   
"Is this your first mission?" She nodded in response. "I know the feeling."   
Miryan turnd her shamrock-colored eyes to the front viewport, focusing aimlessly as if to find her way through the mottled clouds of hyperspace. "I'm glad to be part of such an important search. I suppose that is what being a guardian of peace is about, right?"   
Nodding absently in agreement, Obi-Wan caught a flicker of irritation cross Miryan's sense, then felt a deep, radiating calm fill her. He momentarily marveled at how easily her own calm engulfed him. "You carry a very serene essence," Obi-Wan complimented slowly, keeping his eyes ahead.   
Miryan cast him a sidelong hint of a smile. He continued, "My former master had one quite similar to it; I find it very comforting."   
A serious expression grew on Miryan's face, and she replied, "I'm honored to be compared to such a Jedi." Obi-Wan swallowed thickly, wondering dryly if the whole galaxy knew about what had happened on Naboo. He hid is sudden discomfort with a tiny, appreciative smile, and Miryan returned the gesture, hugging the thin, yet warm brown Jedi clock around her slight form.   
The bridge of the Transport ship was enveloped in a thick silence, which was neither tense nor comfortable. Miryan let out an inexplicable sigh and leaned back in the co-pilot's seat. A few moments later, the reticense was broken by an irksome, high-pitched beeping and a flashing red light.   
"Incoming transmission?" inquired Miryan.   
Obi-Wan nodded an affirmative, and pushed the flashing button. "This is Republic Transport Y-3273. Transmission received; please identify yourself."   
A blue flickering hologram appeared over a projection device. The person imaged was a tall, wiry man with long, incredibly straight dark hair and dark eyes. He wore reddish robes and carried a datapad in his long, bony fingers. Obi-Wan surmised him to be some sort of advisor, due to his appearance... "Jedi Kenobi," the man greeted in a gravelly voice. "I am Tae Ispod, Chief Advisor to Queen Amidala of the Naboo."   
I was right, Obi-Wan silently commended himself, amused. He glanced to his right, watching Miryan mouth "Naboo?" curiously. Shrugging in response, Obi-Wan held down the comm control button down again. "Myself and Jedi Starquest greet you, Advisor. How is the Queen?"   
"The Queen is well," Ispod stated with a somewhat smug expression. "As a matter of fact, the reason I've contacted you concerns Queen Amidala."   
On Naboo, the Advisor watched the young Jedi raise an eyebrow inquisitively. He continued, saying, "The Queen has agreed to an arranged marriage." Inside the Republic Transport, Obi-Wan felt his heart skip a beat. Queen Amidala wanted to marry  That was impossible... "Do you believe your apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, would be interested?"   
Obi-Wan's brain slowed down a few lightyears, and, regaining his composure, he found his voice and said, "I am sure Anakin would be very interested. Unfortunately, it is neither my nor Anakin's decision." Obi-Wan noticed the Advisor's face fall. "Jedi are permitted from marriage for certain reasons, yet I am sure the Jedi Council would make an exception in the Queen's favor."   
"I see," murmured Ispod. "Whom of the Council shall I contact?"   
"Master Yoda?" Miryan spoke up. "He  a Senior Council member," she added, turning to Obi-Wan, who nodded in agreement.   
"Very well," the Advisor conceded. "I shall keep in contact. Naboo, out."   
"Transport Y-3273, out."   
With that, the hologram faded and the transmission ended. Obi-Wan stared at the holoprojector anyway, wondering what Anakin would think. However, his ponderings were interrupted by Miryan's slight chuckle.   
"What?" he asked her, his light British accent clearly evident.   
"You were getting a bit nervous, weren't you, Obi-Wan?" she inquired innocently, surpressing a tiny smile.   
"I have no idea what you're talking about." He shook his head, a faux incredulous expression engraved on his features. Had he really let guard down  much? Obi-Wan cleared his throat and ran a hand through his short, light brown hair surreptitiously, and Miryan dropped the subject.   
Leaning her head against the co-pilot's seat once more and sliding a long, tanned hand over her French braid, -- nearly mimicking Obi-Wan previous action -- Miryan let her eyes slip shut. A few minutes of silence crawled by, and Obi-Wan was beginning to wonder if she had actually gone comatose on him. It sounded like an odd thing for her to do, and on the bridge of all places...   
"How long have you been training Anakin?" she asked suddenly, eyes still closed.   
Trying not to let his surprise show, even though he knew Miryan could not see him, Obi-Wan settled back into the captain's seat, clasping his hands over his lower torso. "Six years," he stated simply.   
"I'm assuming he is out on his lightsaber construction mission at the moment?"   
"Yes."   
Miryan nodded thoughtfully, then commented, "He is a bit young to be so close to completing his training."   
"Anakin  young," Obi-Wan agreed, eyeing Miryan. Did she know that his apprentice was the one supposedly conceived by the midi-chlorians? She seemed to be stepping perfectly around the subject.   
"He must be some Padawan."   
"My Master believed he was the Chosen One," Obi-Wan said quietly, watching for her reaction. He saw her eyelids slowly drift open, focusing aimlessly on the ceiling. She then turned her head to his direction, a frown embossed on her features.   
"Then it's true?" she inquired.   
"He is an exceptional apprentice, a little rusty around the edges, but I believe he will someday be a great Jedi," replied Obi-Wan, neither answering her question or stating his opinion on the matter.   
Miryan continued to study her male conterpart, wondering if what he just said had been carefully rehearsed. Obi-Wan sounded confident, but he did seem to be a master of disguises... When he noticed her staring, she quickly turned her gaze away from him, blinking a few times to clear her suddenly foggy mind. "I want to wait before I accept a Padawan," she said, changing the subject. "I want to know that I am ready to handle such a responsibility."   
Shrugging nonchalantly, Obi-Wan stared at the helm controls for a little while longer, then got up out of the chair. "I believe I am going to try to get some sleep," he said, stretching his arms behind him. He looked down at her for a few moments longer, as if he was hoping that she would ask him to stay.   
But she didn't. "See you in four hours and 27 minutes, then," she told him instead, somewhat cheerfully.   
  
*-~-*   
  
Nine and a half hours later, Miryan Starquest snuggled down into the Republic Transport's captain's seat, refreshing her and Obi-Wan Kenobi's nearly photographic memories once more. "Our first informant-- one Darrow Falden, male Rodian, approximately age 29. Falden owns a nightclub -- The Lime Horizon -- popular for nightly sabacc tournaments and... Twi'lek dancers." Miryan made a face at the absurdity of the information listed on the datapad.   
"The Lime Horizon?" inquired Obi-Wan skeptically.   
"I believe it is a referenced to how Malastare's methane lakes reflect their slightly greenish tint off the planet's ozone layers. Similar to what they call the Northern Lights on some planets." Miryan shrugged. "What concerns me, however," she commented, "is the fact that our friend here is a Rodian." She almost winced at the very thought.   
"Rodians certainly do not have the tendency to be trustworthy," Obi-Wan agreed. "Yet this particular Rodian has supplied Coruscant Intelligence with helpful information many times in the past. We don't really have a choice, do we?"   
"I suppose you're right..." Miryan trailed off. Suddenly, an alarm went off, interrupting the Jedi's conversation. "Ah," Miryan sounded quietly. "Coming up on Malastare."   
Taking a deep breath, Miryan leaned forward in the chair, slipping a hand around the lightspeed control levers. Obi-Wan sensed the other's uncomfortable anxiety build up, and, without thinking, he was directly behind her within an instant.   
His face was just above her right shoulder, and he glided his right hand gently down Miryan's lower arm, covering her delicate fingers with his larger ones. The simple act soothed her immediately, and her breathing slowed down by a fraction. "Focus on the Force," Obi-Wan murmured into her ear, assisting her grip on the levers. "Feel it flowing around the bridge, around the ship... and around us." He sensed Miryan's thoughts clear in response. "The ship is your wings... land yourself," he continued, gently pulling Miryan's hand and the levers towards him. The starlines became the inky blackness of space, and the violet and green planet of Malastare loomed before them.   
Obi-Wan and Miryan decelerated for their approach, and the ship made its way through Malastare's atmosphere. Obi-Wan guided Miryan in between the towers and the skyscrapers, quickly locating a mediocre-sized spaceport. They soon were merited clearance into a docking bay, and landed the ship without faults. Once the post-flight procedure had been followed through, Obi-Wan turned his face to Miryan, asking, "Now, did that help?"   
"Yes," she replied, an excited edge to her voice as she looked through the front viewport. She then turned to Obi-Wan, immediately startled at how close his face was to hers. She regained her composure, and momentarily glanced away from him. "I suppose I have to let your Padawan take me for a ride now, don't I?" she asked him, smiling proudly. Much to her surprise, Obi-Wan did not have a vocal reply to that, just a cute little smirk.   
Miryan caught herself, and she snapped her head back to the front viewport. <'Cute little smirk'??> she sharply inquired of herself, her smile fading.  She inconspicuously tried to distance herself from Obi-Wan, knowing they were going in the ultimately wrong direction.   
She pushed herself out of the chair, and caught a strange look cross Obi-Wan's face. She glanced cautiously over at him, bathed in the shadow's only five feet away, and watched as he pasted his blank, detached expression over his previous, curious facade. He was distancing himself as well.   
"We had better get going," she commented quietly. Obi-Wan simply nodded in agreement. With that said, she walked to the midship launching ramp, flipping a switch and watching the platform ease itself down. A cool rush of Malastarian air pushed its way into the ship, and Miryan pulled her hood over her head and unsuccessfully tried to wrap her cloak tighter around her. Obi-Wan wordlessly stepped beside her at the top of the ramp, and covered his head with his own hood. He felt Miryan's comforting essence next to him, and, without further ado, they strode down the ramp together.   
  
*-~-*   
  
B4-K3's sensors went wild. The red-domed Astromech droid exploded in an exclamation of warbles and beeps. He toddled around on his three legs, trying to get his master's attention from the side of the Aquafolia pond.   
"Beefor?" called Anakin Skywalker, wiping drops of water from his eyes and pulling an A99 Aquata Breather from between his teeth. "Did you find a crystal?"   
The droid beeped an affirmative, and Anakin leaped out of the pond in a great rush of water, landing gracefully on the lush, green moss about 20 feet in front of Beefor. He stepped beside the droid and, squatting, examined the ground Beefor had directed him to. He then dug his fingers into the rich loose loam, searching. Triumphantly, he pulled out a blue crystal about the size of a tauntaun egg. Anakin blew on it gently, brushing away the dirt. "Good job, Beefor," he complimented. "It's perfect," he added admiringly.   
Warbling proudly for all he was worth, Beefor slid his top panel open, revealing Anakin's lightsaber. Anakin slipped his brown Jedi cloak over his bare shoulders, then pulled the lightsaber out, twisting the bottom off the handle. Sitting Indian-style beside his metallic companion, Anakin reached two fingers into his lightsaber's handle, and retrieved out a small blue crystal, similar in shape to the one Beefor had found. Lightly sanding the sides of his larger crystal with a rough bronze slab, Anakin slipped the large aquamarine crystal into the handle of his weapon.   
Standing up, he edged away from the droid, and gave the metallic cylinder a light slap to lock the crystal into place. Shaking the saber gently to make sure nothing was loose, Anakin held the weapon before him in both hands, spreading his legs in a battle stance. A nearly invisible flick of his thumb ignited the lightsaber, and a brilliant blue blade grew from the handle.   
Anakin smiled. "It's perfect," he murmured again to himself. He could feel the weapon vibrating underneath his fingers, and the blazing blue glow radiated the power Anakin hadn't had with the first crystal. He twisted the lightsaber effortlessly in a series of graceful arcs, hearing the deep, soothing hum resonating through the thick atmosphere.   
Reluctanly shutting down the magnificent weapon, Anakin felt a surge of deep pride well within him. The Jedi Council had given him six days, and he had completed the mission in only two. Smiling proudly again, Anakin clipped the lightsaber to his belt happily. "Get the ship ready," he instructed Beefor. "We're leaving."   
Anakin gazed aimlessly into the dense forest, vaguely hearing the X-wing's turbines rev up in the pre-flight sequence. In the distance, a rainstorm's dull thundering became louder than the X-wing, and Anakin could see the curtain of rain edging towards him. He trotted to the ship and pulled his tunic on, covering himself once more with his cloak. He cast an eye around the area once more, and, positive he had was not leaving anything behind, he climbed into the X-wing.   
He was going to Tatooine.   
  
  
__


End file.
